It's just you and me
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Kurt et Blaine s'aiment, c'est aussi simple que ça. Klaine OS. Rating M. Bonne Lecture !


**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, je vous retrouves avec un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit en cour encore une fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne Lecture ! :)**

«Je m'ennuie » Pensa Blaine, en plein cour de mathématiques.

Comme il n'était qu'en 2ème année, il ne partageait pas de cours avec son petit-ami.

 _«_ _Oh mon Kurt, que je l'aime mon Kurt, il est tellement beau, intelligent, drôle, le petit-ami parfait, il est…_ _»_ Blaine fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix de *, son professeur.

«Monsieur Anderson pouvez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?» Demanda le professeur.

«Euh...» hésita Blaine, «désolé je n'ai pas écouter» s'excusa t-il.

« Je l'avais remarquer» soupira le professeur

«A quoi tu pensais ?» demanda Tina, qui était assise à ses côtés.

«A Kurt.» Répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire.

«Oh c'est mignon» dit-elle en souriant elle aussi.

«Ça fait a peine 2 heures que je ne l'ai pas vu et il me manque déjà, je sais c'est stupide» soupira t-il.

«Non, moi je trouve ça mignon.»

Tout d'un coup le téléphone de Blaine vibra, par chance son professeur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Il le prit et il vit le nom de Kurt s'afficher. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

 _De Kurt :_

 _Tu me manques mon amour :( je vais demander d'aller à l'infirmerie, fais la même chose, on se retrouves dans les toilettes ;)_

 **A Kurt :**

 **Pas de problème a tout de suite mon cœur je t'aime.**

«C'est Kurt ?» demanda Tina en chuchotant. Elle avait vu le sourire de Kurt et était sur qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Kurt.

«Oui» Répondit simplement Blaine.

Il leva la main.

«Oui, Monsieur Anderson»

«Je ne me sens pas très bien je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?»

«Allez y» soupira le professeur.

Blaine se dépêcha de se lever de sa chaise, il se hâta de rejoindre son amoureux aux toilettes. Quand il arriva, il ne vit pas Kurt, il en conclut qu'il n'était pas arriver. Quelques minutes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant enfin Kurt.

«Hey mon cœur j….» Commença Blaine.

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisque les lèvres de Kurt étaient pressées contre les siennes. Le châtain enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun, pendant que le brun laissait glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami, les enroulant finalement autour de la taille de son chéri. Le châtain prit la lèvre inférieure de son amoureux entre ses dents et la mordilla tendrement ce qui fit gémir le brun. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et força l'entrée des lèvres de Blaine avec sa langue, ce dernier entrouvrit à son tour ses lèvres, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Il durent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène.

«Waouh...» Sourit niaisement Blaine.

«Tu me manquais trop, je sais que c'est débile, qu'on s'est vus i heures mais je ne pouvais plus tenir» Expliqua Kurt.

«Ce n'est pas débile, tu me manquais aussi» Sourit Blaine.

Il se pencha en avant et embrasser tendrement sentant son petit-ami sourire pendant le baiser.

«Tina va se faire des idées » Rigola Blaine.

Kurt fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

«Elle a lu le message» Expliqua Blaine.

«Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de sexuel dans ces toilettes, je veux juste t'embrasser» Lança Kurt.

«Je sais, je sais, mais tout les membres du Glee Club on l'esprit déplacé»

Kurt rigola.

«Tu es adorable mon amour »

Les joues de Kurt se colorèrent de rouge.

«Je ne comprend pas comment tu arrives à me faire rougir, je veux dire ça fait presque un an et demi qu'on est ensemble» Soupira Kurt.

«J'aime quand tu rougis.»

«Bon on devrait retourner en cour, tu ne penses pas ? » Proposa Kurt.

«Ouais tu as raison, on se voit à la sortie» Dit Blaine.

«D'accord mon amour a tout à l'heure.» Répondit Kurt, il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Attends, Kurt je me disais, mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, ça te dirait de passer la nuit chez moi ? » demanda Blaine, timidement.

«Bien sur, il faudra que j'envoie un message à mon père, mais c'est bon pour moi.»

«Cool, on va bien s'amuser !» lança Blaine avec un clin d'oeil.

«Petit coquin» Sourit Kurt avant de sortir des toilettes.

Blaine regarda Kurt partir, puis il se rappela qu'il devait lui aussi retourner en cours. Il sortit des toilettes et rejoignit sa classe. Dès qu'il fut assis sur sa chaise, Tina se jeta sur lui.

«Alooors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » chuchota t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au brun.

«Rien de ce que tu penses» Répondit-il.

«Ah bon ?» demanda t-elle.

«Kurt et moi on est pas du genre à s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes d'un lycée, tu vois.»

«Bah, vous avez fait quoi alors ? Demanda t-elle.

«On a seulement profiter d'être ensemble, on s'est juste embrassés, rien de plus, Tina» soupira t-il.

Tina lui sourit, et elle le laissa tranquille jusqu'à la fin du cour. La cloche sonna et ils se dirigèrent à leur dernier cour.

 _«Plus qu'une heure» Pensa t-il._

Il se concentra dans son travail et pour son plus grand bonheur, l'heure de français passa assez vite.

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin des cours.

Blaine se précipita vers la salle de cours de son chéri. Il le vit en train de ramasser ses affaires, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa professeur et lui remit une copie.

«Hey, Blaine !» Sourit Kurt.

«Hey, tu as envoyer un message à ton père ? »

«Oui, il est d'accord»

«Super !» S'exclama Blaine.

Kurt rigola, ils se prirent la main, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre depuis le départ de Karofsky, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture du plus jeune.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Blaine se fit en chanson.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils sortirent du véhicule et se prirent de nouveau la main.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Blaine.

«Je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît»

«Je t'apporte ça tout de suite mon amour»

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaine réapparut dans le salon.

«Et voilà, mon amour» Sourit Blaine avant de poser le verre sur la table basse.

«Merci» Sourit Kurt avant d'embrasser doucement Blaine.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus chaud, et bientôt Kurt fut allongé sur le canapé, le corps de Blaine, recouvrant le sien, Blaine déplaça ses lèvres, les posant dans le cou de Kurt qui soupira de plaisir, le brun entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son amoureux, posant des baisers brûlant sur le torse de Kurt, qui se découvrait de plus en plus, une fois la chemise déboutonnée, le bouclé la jeta dans la pièce, il prit un des tétons de Kurt entre ses lèvres et le mordilla.

-Han, Blaine, la… la chambre»

Le bouclé prit Kurt dans ses bras, ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ils montèrent les escaliers en s'embrassant, Blaine faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises mais il se rattrapait. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la chambre du bouclé, ce dernier allongea Kurt sur son lit, il s'allongea sur lui, puis reprit ses baisers torrides sur le torse de son petit-ami, qui lui ne faisait que gémir. Tout d'un coup, Kurt renversa la situation, Blaine se retrouva allongé sur le lit et Kurt à califourchon sur lui, il bougea lentement son bassin contre celui de Blaine, pendant qu'il embrassait, mordillait et suçait le cou de Blaine, il déboutonna à son tour la chemise de son amant, la jetant lui aussi dans la pièce, il descendit beaucoup plus bas sur le corps de Blaine, il embrassa rapidement le nombril de son chéri puis se dirigea vers son entrejambe, il malaxa doucement le sexe de Blaine au travers du pantalon, ce qui fit grogner Blaine d'impatience.

«On est impatient à ce que je vois.» le taquina Kurt.

«Kurt s'il te plaît !» Gémit Blaine.

«S'il te plaît quoi, mon cœur ? »

«Touches moi, suces moi, je sais pas mais fait quelque chose ! » s'exclama Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit pas à la place il déboutonna le pantalon du brun, puis le retira ainsi que son boxer. Il se lécha les lèvres puis prit d'un coup le sexe de Blaine entièrement dans sa bouche. Blaine crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, la bouche de Kurt était tellement bonne, humide et chaude, juste parfaite, il ressentit un long frisson parcourir son échine.

«Oh… OUI… continues mon amour !» Cria Blaine de plaisir.

Kurt fut excité par ces paroles, il continua donc de plus en plus, il sentit la main de Blaine adans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement quand le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus fort.

«Mon Dieu ! Mon amour arrêtes je vais jouir ! »Cria Blaine.

Kurt arrêta ses mouvements.

«Prends moi, Kurt, j'ai envie de toi !»

Kurt sourit, il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, il se releva pour pouvoir retirer son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il les jeta au pieds du lit puis étira son bras pour atteindre la table de nuit pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant ( ils n'utilisaient plus de préservatifs ils avaient faits les test et ils s'étaient tous révélés négatifs) il l'ouvrit et enduisit trois de ses doigts du liquide, il le réchauffa un peu en frottant ses mains, puis il dirigea sa main vers l'anneau de chair de Blaine, il le massa quelques instants avant de plonger un de ses doigts dans la chaleur de son petit-ami. Il le prépara avec précaution.

«Vas-y mon amour» l'encouragea Blaine.

Kurt lui sourit puis il aligna son sexe avec l'entrée de Blaine, il frotta pendant quelques secondes son sexe contre l'ouverture du corps de son petit-ami, puis il entra en lui, Blaine gémit de plaisir.

«Tu es tellement serré » gémit Kurt quand il fut entièrement en Blaine.

Blaine gémit à ses mots, il commença à bouger ses hanches, Kurt suivit ses mouvement, ses coups de rein se firent de plus en plus rapides et profonds, ce qui faisait crier Blaine de plaisir.

«Je veux… veux faire... quelque...chose» essaya de dire Blaine.

Kurt se retira de Blaine, ce dernier se redressa, il poussa Kurt contre le matelas, il enjamba les hanches de Kurt et s'empala sur le sexe droit de son petit-ami.

«Oh putain !» gémit Kurt, Blaine était encore plus étroit dans cette position, Blaine reprit les vas et viens, sa prostate fut frappée plusieurs fois, ce qui le fit venir en quelques secondes, des long jets de sperme jaillirent de son sexe pour atterrirent sur le torse de Kurt, ce dernier jouit quand il sentit les chairs de Blaine se resserrer encore plus autour de lui.

«Mon dieu, c'était génial !» s'exclama Blaine, quand il fut remis de son orgasme.

«Plus que génial, tu veux dire, c'était jouissif ! » s'exclama Kurt à son tour.

«Je t'aime, Kurt » sourit Blaine.

«Je t'aime aussi» sourit Kurt en retour.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

«On devrait aller prendre une douche, non ? » demanda Blaine.

«Mmm, pas tout de suite, je suis fatigué» répondit Kurt avant de bailler.

«Tu es adorable » sourit Blaine.

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà cet OS est terminé j'espère que vous avez aimé :)**


End file.
